


Moomin or Jeno?

by VivaldiChase



Series: Happy One Year With Renjun! [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, this is like semi fluff but not really fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaldiChase/pseuds/VivaldiChase
Summary: "Moomin or Jeno?" Renjun doesn't know the answer.





	Moomin or Jeno?

**Author's Note:**

> _NYOOOOOOOOOOOOM NOREN_
> 
> lmao idk man the nyoom seemed appropriate. im taking a break from study and i!! saw!! the!! post!! about renjun not knowing if he would answer moomin or jeno and he told the fan to come back soon kajdkakdkkakdkakdjj my kiDS

"Renjun is it okay if I ask another question?" The fan infront of Renjun quietly asks while she watches him sign her album and photobook. Renjun nodded and told her to ask him anything she wants and her face lit up. "Ah then! Do you like Moomin or Jeno more?"

"Oh my god!" Chenle voices out and his eyes twinkle with curiosity from the side when he hears the question.

Renjun paused for a moment and eyed Jeno from the side. The other was currently talking with Donghyuck and had his usual happy and smiley face on. The fan infront of him looks at him with bright look and small smile and Renjun weighs his options and thinks about the question.

There's no doubt that he loves Moomin with everything he has. Everyone knows that he loves Moomin to the extent that he has at least 2 Moomin stuff toys on his bed and at least 5 other Moomin items but he likes Jeno too. He likes the way Jeno cares for them in the quietest way possible, he likes his voice and smile too. Jeno's also really good at making him smile at the saddest time.

Renjun scratches his head and pouts, "I don't know.. That's a difficult question because I like them both. Maybe I can answer it next time..?" The fan accepts his answer and brightly waves goodbye at all of them and goes back to her place in the crowd.

"That's cheating!" Chenle hits Renjun's shoulder and Renjun playfully stuck his tongue at him, "At least answer the question!" Renjun plays with the marker in his hands and shurgs still thinking about the question. He doesn't notice Jeno smiling at him from the side, the other has been secretly listening in the conversation and each second made him nervous until Renjun said he couldn't choose.

"He could've said both but there's a chance, huh?" Jeno whispers under his breath while uncapping his marker to sign an album, "Next time.. I hope I'll be your answer next time."

Donghyuck leans over and playfully elbows him, "I think you"ll be the answer. With how he keeps on looking over here with an annoyed look, I think it's obvious which he likes the most."

Jeno twists his head and locks eyes with Renjun. Renjun's face turns a bit red and ducks his head down and plays with the table cloth, probably embarrassed that he was caught. Jeno smiles and draws a heart ontop of his signature. He hopes it's really him by the time the fan comes back to ask again.

**Author's Note:**

> also!! consider this and my next renjun+another dreamie member fics as part of my one year with renjun compilation! hopefully i finish before august ends lol
> 
> the markren in this era is strong i might make a one shot about that im so inspired for markren and noren but i dont have the time to write thing aside from drabbles rip  
> i haTE EXAM PERIOD WITH ALL MY HEART IT COLLIDES WITH DREAMIES SCHEDULES HOW DO I CATCH UP UGH
> 
> anyways!! eat well and sleep well everyone!! ily all


End file.
